Where Will You Go?
by Amon2
Summary: Crawford's obsession with Ken has finally taken its toll. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Summary: Crawford's obsession with Ken has finally taken its toll. Yaoi.

Where Will You Go?

Ken looked on in horror as his friends fell one by one at Schwarz's hands. Aya, Yoji, and Omi dropped to the ground lifeless and torn, their still warm blood pooling beneath them to stain the concrete warehouse floor.

The team received word a few days ago of a mission involving drug trade going down in one of the Tokyo storage facilities. Weiss had been dispatched to handle the matter. But instead of goons and a drug lord, they found Schwarz and an ambush. A fight had ensued and all of Weiss except for Ken had fallen.

"Only you left kitten," Brad said as the rest of Schwarz advanced, "What a shame it had to end this way."

Ken closed his eyes and waited for death.

Ken flinched when three gunshots rang in the silence. But when no pain came he opened his eyes. Three of Schwarz lay face down, each a bullet in the back of his head. And Brad was standing with a smoking gun in his hand.

Ken was bewildered. What was going on?

But before Ken could move Brad had advanced on him and jabbed him in the side of a neck. Ken was only aware of the pinprick before he lost consciousness.

Brad quickly discarded the empty syringe to catch the limp body. He lifted the unconscious man gently into his arms taking a moment to relish the feel of the other's body against his.

Without another glance to the dead corpses that had once been his teammates and his rivals Brad Crawford walked out with his prize in his arms.

TBC

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Chapter 2

When Ken came to he found himself in a padded room. When he looked down at himself he saw that all his clothing and equipment had been removed. He was clad in leather shorts that rode high on his ass and low on the hips. There was also something wrapped around his neck. He reached up and felt the rough leather of a collar there.

What the hell? What was this?

Siberian tried to remove the collar circling his neck only to find that he couldn't. The clasp was locked and could only be removed by a key.

Whatever this place was, he had to get the hell out of there.

Ken got up and tried to open the room's sole door and was not surprised to find it locked. There was nothing in the room aside from the white florescent bulb that hung high in the ceiling.

As he tried to scour the door for any openings he felt something soft brush up against his calf. Ken yelped and turned around. There was nothing there. He turned again and felt it brush his leg again. Ken reached behind him and grabbed something that tugged on the back of his shorts. It was a soft furry tail attached to his shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ken couldn't help but exclaim.

Where was he? How did he get here? Where were the others?

The last thing Ken remembered was Weiss was fighting Schwarz and…

Ken's breath hitched in his throat as it all came back to him. Weiss had lost. They had all fallen at Schwarz's hands. He remembered kneeling near his fallen comrades' bodies waiting for death, and then…

What had happened? Why was he still alive?

Ken felt himself swoon as the horrid memories danced across in his head. He felt a terrible headache and grabbed his head in pain. He stumbled across another surprise. There was something clipped into his hair. Ken blinked in confusion and reached up to feel the silky soft appendages.

Ears!

Or to be more precise: Kitten ears.

Okay this was utterly disturbing.

"What the hell is going on?"

Right on cue, the door of the padded room suddenly swung open. Startled, Ken jumped back till his back was flat against the cushioned walls. His captor stepped forward into the light and Ken couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat.

Brad Crawford, former leader of Schwarz stepped into the padded room. Instead of his usual garb of tailored suits, he was wearing tight leather pants and a black form fitting T shirt. In one hand he was carrying a whip, in the other a leash.

Ken's mouth was open in shock, his eyes wide as saucers. The remaining Weiss survivor could barely get his mind to wrap around what he was seeing.

"C-C-Crawford?!" Ken managed despite his utter shock.

"Good to see you're awake kitten," Crawford said as he began to approach the brunette, "We have much to get through and we have to begin soon."

"W-What?" Ken asked, "What the hell is going on? What do you want?" The Schwarz leader was looking at him with a predatory gaze that Ken had never seen before, not even in the heat of battle. It was very disturbing, and it was getting to Ken.

Brad approached Siberian till they were nearly nose to nose. Ken found himself trembling in fear. He was a captive of this man who killed his friends and his own comrades and in an exposed position.

"What I want _Ken_," Crawford purred, "Is your complete and utter submission."

With that Crawford uncoiled the whip.

TBC

Please read and review.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Sorry for the long wait, but I have so many other unfinished stories it ridiculous. I should never start new stories without finishing the first.

Please read and Review.

Warnings: BDSM, torture, non-consensual, toys and other goodies. (I probably should have remembered to write these things down in the first chapter)

Chapter 3

Panic dictated Ken's mind and instinctively he lashed out at his adversary. But Crawford was too quick. He easily deflected the punch and returned it with a knee to Ken's middle.

The younger man doubled over in pain. He tried to straighten himself again but Crawford had already raised the whip and was bringing it down. The slash of the whip at Ken's back was excruciating, it made him scream out and collapse on his knees. That was only from one lash, and more where coming!

"Bad kitten," the older man said, anger lacing his voice. "I'll show you what happens to pets that are disrespectful to their masters!"

Before the poor brunette knew it, a whole barrage was raining down on him, licking his back and ribs, and wracking hell on him. He couldn't even bite back the screams from the sheer agony. He tried to get to his feet and try and run to the door behind Crawford, but the Schwarz member merely kicked him in the side to throw him back and delivered some more lashes to the younger man.

While Ken was in hell, Crawford was in paradise. He loved the sight of Siberian curled up half naked with rivulets of blood streaming down his back. He enjoyed the delicious screams coming from the younger man's mouth. True he would rather see the brunette screaming out in pleasure than in pain, but all in good time. And besides…this was just as fulfilling. He was sporting a hard on and they had just begun.

Crawford delivered a few more lashes before finally stopping.

"Bad Kitten, see what happens. Now if you don't want that to happen again I suggest you behave yourself and do exactly as I tell you." Crawford said.

"F-Fuck you A-asshole," Ken said through pain clenched teeth.

"Oh Ken," Crawford smiled sadistically as he slightly shook his head, "that's my job." And with that he lifted the whip again and began anew.

'OH GOD! IT HURTS SO BAD!'

Ken's pain was beyond exquisite. The poor little feline was rendered immobile from injury and had resorted to curling up fetus style in the corner of his padded cell while the whip descended and more screams were torn from his throat.

Distantly Ken sensed moisture on his face aside from the slick liquid of his blood from his back and heard chocked sounds coming from somewhere. He realized with abject humiliation that he was sobbing.

Suddenly Crawford stopped and for a few blissful moments the lashing ceased. Once he could finally collect himself Ken summoned what little courage he had to look at Crawford. The look in Crawford eyes was devoid of any pity or mercy.

Crawford starred callously into his new toy's eyes. He knew that if he wanted to break his new pet into a subservient thing he should not show any sympathy. His pet should see him at his cruelest so that it may never desire to see it in such a state again.

Ken's injuries throbbed in anguish. He could not stand another beating of this intensity and would have to say what Crawford wanted to hear if he wanted it to stop.

"Please stop!" Ken shamelessly begged between sobs. "I'll do anything you want, just please stop."

Crawford smirked evilly at those words.

"Is that so pet?!" he asked rhetorically as he reached down and unzipped his pants. His monstrously large, hard erection stood out. "Well then, what if I wanted you to suck me off?" He pumped his manhood a few times.

Ken shuddered and paled miserably. Suck off Oracle? He wanted to rebuke in disgust, but realized he could not afford it right now. And so with great reluctance slowly rose to his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Crawford.

But when he reached out to touch his captor he was struck in the face and sent sprawling on the ground.

Ken lay dazed on the floor and would have lost consciousness until searing hot pain laced his back.

The poor kitty screamed in anguish and tried to get away as his open wounds were doused with salt. But Crawford planted his foot on the other's lower back preventing any escape and continued to sprinkle it into the other's open wounds. The screams mingled with anguished sobs were music to the Oracle's ears.

Once he was done, he stepped back o allow Siberian to properly spasm.

"You hesitated pet," Crawford supplied as he began circling the convulsing brunette. "I will not tolerate stalling from you. Once I issue an order you will execute it instantly or else I promise you to make your life a far worse hell then now." He stopped besides Ken and kicked him on his back before squatting over him.

Ken erupted into fresh screams as he bloodied back met the floor. He moved to roll on his sides but was hindered by the other's legs on either side of him. He was now openly sobbing like a little child in front of Schwarz but pride be damned, it was too much.

"I'm a very hard master Ken," Brad used Ken's name for the first and last time that day. "But I can also be very understanding." His hand moved to pet the soft brown hair secretly reveling in how Ken flinched at the contact. "If you submit to me, accept your new position and cease any idiotic resistance, I promise not to inflict such harm on you ever again." The remaining Schwarz rose and turned to leave.

At the door he stopped and looked back at his new acquisition. Lust and insane possessiveness clouded his mind. He looked forward to these next few weeks of breaking in his precious Siberian.

TBC

What do you think? Too cruel? Not cruel enough? Give me your opinions and any suggestions on what Crawford aught to do next to his Ken.


End file.
